wtf
by windviper
Summary: whT Hppns when ur walking home from school and u wake up in a room being raped bt someone uve never sen before  thats the situation grimmu finds himself in what will happen to the poor kitty  r and r  rated m for language and YAOI  no like no read


**Hey windviper here**

**Sorry about the first time I published this I had actually done this on my cell in the car so that's why it looked the way it did my apologies**

**I do not own beach ok if I did it would be pure yaoi **

****

"Wtf" was the first thought a blue haired teen had when he opened his eyes in pitch blackness.

'What happened last thing I remember was I was heading home from school and now all I'm in... where?' he pondered for a moment until a faint light caused his eyes to burn. he quickly threw his arm over his eyes to block the light. a few seconds later when they had adjusted he lowered his arm and found himself looking at... a large bedroom of some sort.

'so your awake good very good' came a voice from somewhere in the room. glancing around grimmjow couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. then he located a small figure near the door to the large room.

'who the fucks are you' snapped the confused teen.

'you will learn later but now my brother returns. I hope he'll appreciate the gift I got him' the door opened and what he could now tell was a young girl dressed in a long concealing cloak slipped out of the room before closing the door behind her. Glancing around once more he realized that he was laying on a large king sized bed with a black comforter and emerald green pillows. Then looking down he realized that he was wearing the same clothes he had been.

'thank god for that' he thought in relief. sitting up he took in the sparse decoration. the bed and a small oak desk plus a large black chair near a small bookshelf were the only things in there. he saw 2 other doors besides the 1 the girl had used to leave the room. 1 probably leads to a privet bathroom the other a closet' he thought. then a soft creak caused him to snap his head to the main door and teal eyes widened at the newcomer. a medium height boy stood there. pale skin that matched the color of snow and jet black hair and emerald green eyes. Eyes that stared at him showing little emotion but the teen swore he saw something flicker in their depths. 'uh-'he began but was unable to finish as he was ruphly pushed back on the bed the strange boy sitting on him. teal eyes stretched wide in shock as he found himself at very close range with the dark green eyes. trying not to squirm under such close range scrutiny he noticed with a shock large leathery wings unfolding from the pale boys back as well as a long whip like tail unwrapping from around the boy's waist.

'what are you' he managed to say.

'I'm what you humans would call a demon but in correct terms I'm an incubus and you will address me as ulquiorra.' said the boy/ulquiorra.

'w-' but yet again he was cut off but this time by a pair of dual toned lips silencing his own. a gasp by the teen only let in a tongue that deepened the kiss. eyes widened then half closed as the teen melted into the kiss, allowing the boy above him to explore his mouth. when they broke for air he could only stare shocked at the boy above him as the tail slid under him and pulled him closer to the demon (?).

'what- what are you doing' he managed to ask as a black tipped finger pulled his head up giving clean access to the tan neck of the teen.

'claiming what is mine' came the replied and the teen only had a second to be confused for a pair of sharp fangs sunk into the skin on the tan neck.

'what the fuck was that for' he yelled struggling uselessly. after the teeth unlatched from the skin they moved back to the mouth literally ravening the mouth he was offered. pale hands quickly made short work of the white shirt removing it so he could have access to more tan skin. moving from the mouth down to the collarbone he gently nipped pulling a small squeak of surprise from the boy under him. a smirk crossed the pale face as he nipped at the bone again and again pulling several more squeaks from the teen. then he licked down the chest till he came to the pants. with a sly smirk he discarded them leaving the boy perfectly exposed to the demon. said teen blushed bright red as he was exposed to the boy he didn't even know. looking around for something that could help him he didn't noticed the other boy discard all clothing until he felt his legs being spread. looking down he saw the other kneeled between his legs hand on each one. a moan escaped tan lips as a wet warm mouth closed around his member. more moans came as the pale figure sucked and nipped until the teen was about to cum. then to said teen's disappointment the mouth was removed and three fingers were placed in front of his mouth. 'suck' was the only thing said and the teen did so coating them in saliva. when they were good enough they were removed and lowered until they were hidden from view.

'what are you -' he began but stopped when he felt one massaging his entrance. a look of fear crossed the teens face. it didn't go unnoticed by the other boy who stopped and waited a moment before inserting the first finger. after a moment he began to move it around. soon it brushed against the spot that had the other boy moaning. a smile crossed the pale face before he inserted the 2 and 3 fingers. then after scissoring the entrance for a minute he removed the fingers and lined himself up. with a quick thrust he was fully seated inside the younger boy. said boy let out a scream from the sudden pain after a moment he nodded and the pale figure began to thrust in and out aiming directly for the younger's prostate. after a few moments of direct hits the smaller came all over both their chests. the sudden clamping of the muscles around the others member had him Cumming inside the other boy. pulling out they both collapsed exhausted on the bed. tail wrapping around the younger's waist it pulled the blue haired teen to the pale body.

'your mine now I hope you know I will not appreciate anyone else using you. you belong to me' said ulquiorra wrapping his arms around his younger mate who just smiled before passing out. the door creaked open and ulquiorra whispered

'Thank u sister' and a faint 'your welcome ' was heard before the door closed and both boys fell into a deep slumber.

**thanks for reading this please r and r**

**grimmy secret comming next chap**


End file.
